Nyeh heh heh boo
clandestine victims of the lost ~ the tide rises elegantly element one I'm running away. There. I've said it, simple as that. They can't hurt me anymore. But how bad I want to hurt back, to slay them all, run my fangs across their prized pelts that everyone admires. They've gone too far. But no worries. I will show them, when I have cats by my side. I swerve around beeches and stumble over twigs but I never stop. Ever. They took my claws, they took my spirit, but they'll never take my soul. I'll find what I'm looking for as soon as a robin finds it's prey. No. Even sooner. Because they can't stop me now. I'm free. And they will be in my clutches... ...the moment I find BloodClan. element two My bloodlust is getting higher. Earlier today, I paralyzed a kit and murdered it's littermates. It (she?) begged me to leave her littermates alone, that their parents were killed by insane monsters like me and the least we could do was leave them alone. She unknowingly led me right to the den as she ran from my claws and I snapped her tiny ginger feet and let her watch, as I mangled the throats of her innocent little littermates. I laugh as I review that memory. I look down at my claws, bloody from the shrew I just ate. I lick each one carefully, slowly, caressing the sharp points with my tongue. These days, I have at least 11 victims a day. Torineer instructed me the safest way was to take only 4 killings a day for when I exceeded it, they would come for me. But I'd rather die,\ surrounded by blood than a mopey-dopey "died of old age" or "died of starvation." I look at my clean claws. I stand up, grunting. Time to dirty them again. element three I stand from my place on this rock as I watch the sun set. Then I walk down the steep slope to the shadowy forest. I know this trail will lead me to BloodClan, Kalajelie told me so. I believe in her. I walk down and down and down and my fur stands on its edge as I see shadows moving - or...shadow? A ferocious creature leaps upon me and I yelp as it digs its claws into my flanks. Cat. I see a smoky-gray tom, lips pulled back to reveal a snarl. He glances at my neck and I know what's to come. I have to make these cats trust me and I certainly can't use my once known as claws to do it. I raise my hindleg and kick his stomach. He screeches and rakes my belly. I yowl to the Clandestine to help me but I feel no one. I advanced forward and grab the tom's scruff as he spits blood and I pull him over, pinning him down. But he doesn't resist, he shoves me away. A glare masks his ice-blue eyes which power my nerve in an electric way. "You're different," He chuckles. "Do you never use your claws? Or do you prefer jaws?" I unsheathe my torn sockets and his eyes turn wide with delight. "Such beauty." He sighs. "Who are you?" I ask, mystified by this strange tom. "Are you BloodClan?" "I am." He licks his bloody paws, purring. "Are you loyal to them?" "I am loyal to myself and-" He pauses and stares at me suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "Who are you loyal to?" I take a deep breath. "I asked first." "Please, I have no time for these kit games," The tom sighs. "The Clandestine, if you've ever heard them. Now what brings you asking for such a place like BloodClan?" I sit up straight, my fur on its ends. "Kalajelie told me to come here to find BloodClan." A hiss escapes from him. "You're like me? Which one?" I know what he's talking about. "You tell me." He doesn't hesitate. "Forvanna." It isn't much of a surprise. "Kalaje-anna-gelie." "You're not purely one. At least you're Forvanna. That's why you could beat me." He spits at the word beat. "Since we're both...you know, will you help me?" "Help you what?" He begins to lick the blood on my flank. "The only favors I do are for my pleasure." And at this moment, I know how to convince him. "I need help murdering my enemies. I want to feel their blood against my lips." The tom freezes. "Go on." "They're a group of she-cats in RiverClan who show off their fur and have been my playmates when I was younger. They made me feel horrible for being big. They took my claws and beat me up everyday. I want to make them wish they were never born." The tom pauses. "You really are different. I kill for no reason and you want...uh...?" "Revenge. You're not as tough as a toughie you think you are. But you can be the ultimate villain with me." He tips his head, almost as if asking, "Just why do I care again?" "Because of killing!" I burst out. "Don't you love that? Love feeling pretty blood against your mouth like mine that's dribbling down your neck?" The tom leans down and licks his neck fur. "Count me in...?" "Fragaria." I hesitate on saying my name. "Pyrus. And tomorrow, when I feel like it, I'm showing you BloodClan. You'll need someone like the cats I know on your team." "Good. And where can I sleep?" "Out here. Don't worry, the owls only take small kitties." He winks as he disappears into the shadows and I'm left glowering at no one in the moon-high. element four